


Streamline Promenade

by Hannah



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Costa Rica after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streamline Promenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemmi999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/gifts).



It was Costa Rica after all. They left much too late in the year for the difference to be astronomical, just enough for it to be pleasant, and began spending afternoons sitting on the patio, enjoying the breezes and the ability to do nothing for a short while. It wouldn’t be for long enough to make a new life, but plenty to change how the old one was going.

Kurt waved a waiter over. “Dos cervezas, por favor.” She brought two bottles of Bavaria Gold in short order. Diane sipped hers gently, taking her time. Its temperature was the selling point at this time of day, and that was something she could definitely get behind.

“I’ve heard excellent things about guaro.”

“Haven’t tried that one yet,” he said.

“Can you ask and see if they carry it here?”

“Can’t you?”

“Oh, I certainly could, but I know how much you like ordering for me.” And God, she loved his laugh.

The next day had them busy riding horses up and down mountains, stopping when the guide pointed out formations on the horizon and ruins nestled in valleys. When she looked back to him gazing at the horizon from under his wide-brimmed hat she didn’t bother hiding her smile. When they went swimming the day after that, applying sunscreen first in their hotel room and then by the water, they took turns with each other’s backs, beautiful reminders of the previous nights and mornings.

She’d brought a pair of short story collections, highly recommended. He’d brought a history of the indigenous peoples and four field guides, two of which were just for birds. After four pages she set her own book aside and picked one up, then stopped looking at the pictures and started reading the text.

“If you want a pair, wait until we’re back home.” He steered her away from the binoculars on display at the park’s gift shop. “You can borrow mine until then.”

They’d seen birds all the time, practically since stepping foot out of the airport, but now, trying to find them, it was more of a challenging game, one of chance and skill.

“There.” She pointed. “Upper left, I mean right-hand branch, the tree with the vines.” She handed over the binoculars so he could see if she was correct.

“Resplendent Quetzal. Never seen one up close before.”

“Beautiful.”

She called the kennel twice to check on Justice, first when they arrived in their room and again just before they left. He had a strange expression, almost too gentle for his face. “We should call each other.”

“We will call each other,” she replied.

“Does that mean…”

“That means we’ll call each other.”

 

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=160qusx)


End file.
